Missing Me
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: That's all there were pictures of. Fake smiles that didn't reach the eyes showing how over the years the only ones left faking the smile were his parents. . It seemed to him that there had always been something missing. Creek, hints of Bunny, mentions of prostitution and self harm in later chapters.
1. Missing

Missing

It was quiet. The coffee brown house was quiet. Not a sound other than the breath of his mother on the couch. Breathing deep in the valium haze, full coffee spilt on the cushion. Not a sip had been taken anyways. His father wasn't there to help as usual. He was at the coffee shop. He wasn't even in a single picture aside from one family portrait full of fake smiles. It seemed to him that had always been something missing. That's all there were pictures of. Fake smiles that didn't reach the eyes showing how over the years the only ones left faking the smile were his parents. Mainly his father. The last picture on the shelf not even his mother smiled anymore. It didn't hold him in that picture, he hadn't shown up and they didn't notice. A blonde boy with hard hazel brown eyes framed in another picture alone. He hadn't bothered to smile, leaving a blank expression that even Craig Tucker envied. The blonde boy was now eighteen. It had been over ten years since that last photo was taken. Ten years and he still wore the same expression. It was normally covered with a cup of coffee to his lips or faked fear and paranoia. The blonde was very different when he was all alone. A side he never showed anyone. Not his friends, not his family –as if they'd noticed if he did- and not his classmates. The blonde lay back staring at his ceiling. He hadn't moved out of his room for twenty-four hours now.

Tweek Tweak hadn't heard his mother move either. Perhaps they were both lethargic, the teen thought with a cynical smirk. He finally sat up at the sound of his cell phone. Fuck You by Lilly Allen: it was Craig. He looked at it, not answering the call. He got a text soon after asking what was up, why he wasn't at school that day. Tweek sighed and lay back down with his phone. He turned his head to look at the wall as he teared up. Tweek shook his head and took deep breathes once again pushing it down. The blonde took his phone when he was composed and texted back.

**[Sorry man! I'm getting over that cold still and if fell asleep this morning and missed the bus!]**

Tweek used his cold excuse; he had been sneezing the day before. It worked. Craig texted back to ask if he wanted to come over. The blonde almost smiled. Tweek responded positively and packed an overnight bag. He frowned at it. The blonde looked to his door and then at the bag. He packed more than one night's stay.

It had been three days he'd stayed at the Tucker residence. Three whole days. His cynical sadness was leaking through and Craig was catching onto it. Small hints sporadically appearing. Tweek was relaxing in Craig's room just talking about nothing when the subject came up.

"You know it's been like three days, I can't believe your parents agreed to that long!" Little known fact: Craig was expressive when he was alone with his friends. Tweek didn't answer, pretending to be asleep now. "Seriously man." The ebony teen could tell he was faking. "Don't they want you back home soon? I feel kinda bad keeping you here." He missed the cynical sharp reply of "No." that was mumbled from the coffee addict. The poked the blonde and sighed. He wasn't getting an answer from Tweek, who continued to fake sleep. Craig shrugged at him being stubborn again and dropped it. In his mind he wept and screamed "_Because they forgot me long ago."_

The next week Tweek sighed sadly and looked back. There it was. South Park. Right behind him, the tiny town could fit in his hand from here. Summer started just the day before and he was running an experiment. When he had gotten back from Craig's after three days nothing was out of the ordinary. His parent's hadn't even known he was gone for three days. Tweek turned away and started up the bike again, riding away with his expressionless façade. He rode away to Denver. He had already looked it out. A small apartment on the east side. A bad part of the city so the rooms were cheaper. Tweek stopped when it started to pour rain like no tomorrow. He looked at his phone. Five missed calls. About thirty unread messages.

**{Hey Tweek, I thought we were hanging out today? All me back.}** From Clyde

**{Tweek, man, come on. Clyde won't stop bothering me about you. Where are you?} **From Token.

**[Tweek r u alright? U aren't answering and neither r ur parents]** From Craig. Tweek snorted. Like they'd answer anyways?

**[Hey what's this I heard about someone seeing you leave the town limits? WTF is going on?]** Another text from Craig. Tweek sighed. So they knew he left already? He scanned more texts and panicked voicemails. The blonde shook his head and looked at his reflection in the puddle forming below his feet. The eyes betrayed sadness. Tweek chained and locked the vehicle and went to claim his new home. As the blonde flew up the steps in the weed scented complex he broke down. He opened his door with tears streaming down his face. He looked at his phone again.

In South Park an ebony haired teen was pacing and desperate so full of emotions he didn't know where to start. He somehow got it in his head that Tweek left because he hated them all. And so he sent one last text. Craig closed his phone and threw it to the floor in frustration.

Back at the Tweak residence His mother, in the exact same spot on the couch, looked up and around suddenly. Her half-lidded eyes not really there as she whispered alone, "Isn't something missing?"

**[If you're just ignoring us then fuck you too.]** From Craig Tucker. Tweek fell on his knees the tears finally overflowing. The emotions he held back streamed through. He stood up, using the wall for support and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The scalding hot water scorched his skin leaving it red and numb, just how the teen liked. He cried into the water not telling tears from drops. He sighed and looked up in desperation.

"Isn't someone missing me?"


	2. Emotions

**Emotions**

**(an: switches between Craig and Tweek a lot)**

Everything seemed normal to the world, school went on, work continued, the world wasn't ending. So why did it feel like it was? Craig Tucker couldn't stop beating himself up over what he sent. Why couldn't he just tell him!? Craig threw another object at the wall not even seeing what it was. He made an angry frustrated sound like an animal. This side of Craig was scary to see, he wasn't one for emotions and now he'd fucked it all up. He'd seen it! Tweek was distant, ignoring him. Tweek faked sleep so he didn't have to answer him about staying over for three whole days. Three whole days! Craig threw something else, with a lot less force feeling suddenly weak. He fell on his knees as the object rolled to his right. His steel eyes widened in shock. His face was wet. Craig brought his hand up to his cheek and brought it away.

Craig Tucker was… crying?

Tweek was like a zombie. Go to work at the coffee shop down the corner go home, shower, eat, sleep, get up, eat, go to work. Though the eating part didn't happen as often as it should have. He had stopped twitching, there was no point in it now. Tweek stopped drinking coffee so much. The blonde was living in Denver now, on his own support. No feeling in anything he did; only blank sadness and fake smiles for the customers. He wasn't making enough money. Even with how little he ate he didn't make enough money.

The blonde took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He had on make-up and a skimpy outfit. He had moved into the bad neighbor-hood after all; why not get something out of it? The blonde shook his head and looked at his heeled feet. He looked back up with false determination and stepped out of the apartment covered up.

Craig wasn't the same either. In a similar state of false smiles and sad cold eyes. He distanced from his once friends. How could he tell them he had fucked up like this? No one even noticed the blonde's absence except for him and Butters. The little blonde knew something he wasn't telling. Craig was very suspicious of the boy. But once Butters made a promise he kept it. Even from Craig Tucker.

_Tweek had that blank stare. Butters was just finishing tuning up an old motorcycle for sale when the short coffee addict came around. He had been muttering to himself how the bike wouldn't sell. A voice above him spoke in a slight monotone. "I'll take it." The little teen came up from his position._

"_Oh gee Tweek you startled me! You really will? Why?" Butters frowned. Something was up. The other blonde had a rather large side bag that looked full. "Oh." He realized what was happening. Butters saw a lot of what most people didn't. He gave him a fake smile back and stood up, wiping the grease on his jeans. "Of course Tweek." Tweek moved to get something from his bag "Just take it."_

"_What? Seriously?" Tweek looked surprised._

"_It isn't selling anyways. Works just fine but since that whole issue with bikers years ago no one wants it. Just uh…" Butters made sure they were alone and hugged Tweek hard "Do me a favor and you can have this bike Tweek." He pulled back and looked him in the eye. He knew. He knew the other was leaving. "Don't forget. Never ever forget." He gave him a serious look, almost tearing up right there. Tweek nodded. "Should I… Should I tell…?"_

"_No. Tell no one." Tweek was serious. Butters nodded back that he understood "I will. I promise."_

"_And I promise not to tell Tweek. And… good luck." Butters was really beginning to cry now. Tweek noticed and looked down sadly. He looked back up and took the bike, starting it off and riding away. Butters bit his lip, walking quickly to his office where he broke down and cried for an hour. _

The little blonde never even told Kenny what had happened that day. Craig pressured him about it non-stop and he spoke not a word. He was a loyal friend if there ever was one. The lithe teen was hiding in his room going over that day in his mind. Maybe he should just tell Craig. The blonde got up and decided. He would ask him the very important question and then if he said yes, he would tell him. Butters texted Kenny for Craig's number. This would take some encouragement to do.

At the Tucker residence Craig was building his own courage. Talking to himself in the mirror over the possible outcomes of a conversation.

"Hey, How are you doing? No. Hey Tweek I miss you, where have- no I can't say that either. Tweek. What the hell is wrong with you?" he sighed "He would hang up for sure." Craig sat on his bed. This went on for hours and hours and hours. It was five in the morning now. He wondered if the blonde still had his habit of being up all night and getting up early in the morning. He looked at his phone for twenty minutes deciding.

Tweek came back ruffled up and slightly drunk. He had gotten hundreds that night. It seemed popping a cherry was worth a lot in this big heavy city. The blonde showered off the disgusting smells and fluids before plopping on his bed. Tweek hadn't even bothered to put clothes on before he fell asleep in pure exhaustion. It was going to be a long week. He woke up early he next morning, got dressed and sat around. He'd taken off of work today just in case he was sore. And he sure as hell was. He looked up when his cell phone rang. The only person who would call him was work so he decided to answer it.

Craig pushed the call button on his phone. It rang once, twice, a third time. He had eventually written out what he would say. A familiar sounding voice picked up. Tired and a little rough sounding.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tweek. Uh... It's… " he looked around nervously clearing his throat. He wasn't even using his script, completely forgetting he wrote one.

"It's Craig."


	3. The Accident

**The Accident**

**((an: not continuing with Tweek yet :3 muahaha evil cliffhanger! Ha**

**Please don't kill me.**

**There will be shorts like these with views into the past of how certain things came to be. The next one of these will continue from the end of here but years later.))**

It was sunny outside, and hot like every South Park summer. The Tweek family was having an outing with their six year old children. Everyone was smiling happily and even singing songs to the radio. Tweek was with another girl, blonde just like him. They looked exactly alike aside from outfit and eye color. Tweek's was a hazel brown while the girl's was a bright green. It was amazing how different they were and how similar they were at the same time. Tweek was proud of his twin sister for getting rare green eyes. They were laughing and playing in the back seat.

"It's your turn Emily!" little Tweek smiled.

"Okay Oliver!" his little sister called him Oliver because she liked that name. And Tweek really didn't appreciate being called another word for meth. She started up and they play patty-cake. They were cross legged on the floor on the car. The back seats where down in the floor. They always did this, so their parents weren't even concerned. The two young children had on no seatbelts. The siblings slide around on the floor as the car moved. There was no protection in that back seat area for the children. But like most South Park parent it wasn't cared about.

They rode in the car for hours before stopping. Both blonde jumped happily from the car. They had reached their destination! It wasn't actually hours, just ten minutes to Stark's Pond. They were going swimming. Tweek danced happily all hyper with his sister. Emily grabbed an inner-tube and pulled off her clothing. That silly little girl had worn her bathing suit under her clothes the entire time. Tweek had done the same. He grabbed the green colored floater and ran after her with now only swimming trunks on. The two ran into the lake splashing around and laughing.

His sister couldn't swim so well, so she stayed in the floating device the whole time. Tweek swam around underneath eh water like a fish. They stayed until they were sun burnt and wrinkled from the water. Both little kids came back at their parent's call. Emily and Tweek came to the van and dried off with fluffy towels, poking and teasing like any siblings would. They were giggling and laughing joyfully on the ride home. Their parents were joining in too now. They all shared a family inner joke and laughed so hard the car swerved. Into traffic.

The blonde in the back were shuffled about as it was quickly corrected. They giggled some more. Tweek whispered in her ear about a cute boy they both liked. Named Craig. She smiled and agreed; he had wonderful hair. Their parents turned back to them in surprise. They had heard his comment. Once again the car swerved.

"Tweek honey Craig is a boy," His mother explained.

"I know mommy!" he grinned back "We change in gym ya know!" his sister laughed really hard knowing what he meant. His father turned to them sharply to reprimand his son before it happened. The car was speeding up and jerked to the left when the mother screamed the driver's name. There was a very loud and sudden boom with the sound of crunching metal. A little girl, Emily, screamed 'no' and pushed Tweek to the other side of the vehicle. He was in shock. What the hell just happened? There was nothing for a while. Tweek hit his head on the car door. Then everything went black.

Tweek woke up the sound of sirens, his tiny body hurt really badly. He lifted his head. "E-Em... Emily?" it was hard for him to speak. Someone was outside the car now. "Mommy? D-dad?" His parent's weren't responsive, still knocked out. There was red all over the place. A deep red that brought shivers up the blonde's spine. Tweek gasped and scooted back. There was red on the tan carpet near him. There was no side to the car; it was replaced with the head of another car. The people in the other car had their head's bowed, and one with their neck at an odd angle. Tweek looked down more, shuddering at the gory scene. There it was. In the spot where he had been sitting moments ago. In the spot where Emily was.

In the spot covered with red. He looked down. Tweek looked down and he felt something in him like half of himself was missing. He saw her. Or what was left of her anyways. She pushed him out of the way. Emily took his place where that car had entered the van. The blonde felt something fill up his chest, take it away, crush him and leave him feeling hollow. Her purple suit covered in flowers wasn't purple anymore. Her green eyes full of live weren't vibrant anymore. They were pale, and lightless. No emotions to be seen there. Her chest wasn't moving. Tweek was panicking. "E-Emily! Emily!" he yelled and shook her shoulder. It was no use as half of her was under the other cars bumper, and mostly no nonexistent anymore. Her blonde hair was stained pink and red to dark red. "Come on Emily, its y-your turn ok?" he tried to move her hands in motion of patty-cake. He dropped them when he felt how cold they were.

There were medics and policemen coming up to the car. They tapped on the window. The blonde scooted back whimpering. "No, no, no, Emily! Emily! **Wake up! **_**Emily! EMILY!" **_the tears fell freely down his face. Emily wasn't moving; she was cold. She wasn't breathing. He started to hyperventilate. He took a very deep breath. He let it out loudly. Tweek didn't hear the men outside trying to help them. No.

He was too busy screaming.

In the hospital he woke up four days later. No one told him what had happened for a long time after that. His parents were okay, their injuries were recoverable. They didn't need to tell him anything though. From what he saw, what he felt. He knew Emily was dead. Tweek's mother was in so much pain they prescribed her take a drug called Valium. Something that she would take for many years even when the physical pain was gone. His father in the meantime became obsessed with a substance called coffee. He researched in his desperate attempt to forget and started a coffee shop. With meth in it. Ironically called Tweak Bros. He didn't visit his wife or child in Hell's Pass after that.

At their home his father had already removed all photos of Emily, leaving only one. Which he had mistaken for Tweek. They really did look alike. The starting photo was one of just Tweek and his parents. No real smiles were left.

Tweek cried and wouldn't stop until he met her. A sweet nurse by the name of Lily. She reminded him of Emily, so he liked her. She always remembered that little boy. He was so sad and yet there was something to him, something special. Lily took care of him in place of his mother until they left the hospital.

Tweek continued to talk to her on occasion. He grew a bond with that nurse, one that would come in handy many years later.

To be continued…


	4. Confrontation?

_**Last chapter:**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey Tweek. Uh…It's…" He looked around nervously clearing his throat. He wasn't even using his script, completely forgetting he wrote one.**_

"_**It's Craig."**_

**Confrontation?**

Butters got up from his bed and ran down the stairs. H waved to his mom before leaving with a warm jacket in light blue. He made his way to Craig's house slowly. On the way he spotted a boy in an orange hoodie nearby. He smiled when he saw it was Kenny. He didn't see him before running to cross the street. Butters caught up to him. There was large pick-up truck driving way past the speed limit coming that way. Butters pulled the hood of his parka dragging the teen out of harm's way as the vehicle passed quickly. "Gee Ken that was dangerous! You could have been really hurt there!" Butters scolded.

Kenny smiled brightly at the teen "Hey Buttercup!" He wasn't bothered by the near death experience since it happened all the time. "You look serious, what's wrong?" Kenny picked up on emotions like Butter's picked up on secrets. The shorter blonde hugged Kenny and looked up at him, resting his chin on the boy's chest.

"I… have something to tell you Kenny. About Tweek." Butters looked around to be sure there were no ears or eyes around them. "You see…"

Tweek's heart stopped for a second. Craig? Craig called him? He didn't say anything for a few minutes and neither did he. Tweek panicked. He pressed the end call button. He hadn't even said anything to the noirette; only hanging up in silence. Tweek shook his head and put the phone down. What was wrong with him!?

Craig stared at the dial tone in shock. Of all the things he hadn't expected the other to hang up on him like that. He put the phone down after ending the call and frowned. What was he supposed to do now?

Kenny's eyes were wide when he heard the story. "I'm going to Craig's house now to talk to him. I decided… well that if he really loves Tweek then I'll tell him! He needs to know gosh darn it!" the blonde was worked up after the tale. Kenny simply nodded.

"You do what you need to do Buttercup. I'll support and help however I can." He promised with a hand over his heart and then a peck to Butters' cheek. He held the other's hand as they walked to the ebony teen's home.

Craig answered the door with a tired and sharp "What?" he was frowning deeply. He analyzed the two blonde before him and decided they looked like they were going spill something big. He sighed and let them in. Butters sat on the couch and Kenny leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Craig stood there waiting for them to start.

"Craig Tucker." Butters was in his serious tone, it almost scared the poor teen how dark it sounded. It reminded him of Mysterion without the rasp. "You tell me right now and don't you dare lie to me. Do you like Tweek?" the other nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. "Is he your best friend?" another nod "Do you care about him? Take care of him?"

"What are you getting at Butters?" the raven snapped at him. He was in a foul mood after that phone call.

"Relax Craig." He stood up and put an arm on him rubbing his back in a soothing way. "I just mean to say…what do you like about him?" the other stared at him as if he had a second head. Craig coughed and answered after some thought.

"Well…he's always seemed sort of helpless? That's not the word, but you know what I mean. In need of protection."

"And you provide his protection." Kenny stated, not really asking a question rather making a statement.

"Yes. He may like to freak out a lot but when he's calm he's very different. Actually pretty smart and deep," his emotions were playing out the more he spoke. Craig sat down as he spoke his inner thoughts aloud. He didn't even know why he was telling Butters and Kenny of all people. "Tweek finds comfort in strange things. Coffee, reading, certain shows…me. But he became distant and to be honest a cynical asshole. The he left." Craig changed his tone and story at the looks he was receiving from the two blondes.

"Is that how you really feel Craig? Like he was a cynical asshole?" Kenny raised an eyebrow as if _he_ knew any better. Craig scowled at the boy. Looks like this would need more pushing from Butters.

"Is Tweek nice to you? Does he stay at your house? Will he tell you his secrets?"

"He... he used to." Craig slumped his shoulders in defeat. There was no use lying to them. "I don't know him anymore. I really don't. I should have been able to tell him that I-" he stopped short and shook his head. The raven sighed "Why am I telling you this? You can't help."

"That you what Craig?" they were being insistent on it. The two blonde now stood each at one of his shoulders. He changed the subject.

"I called him before. And he hung up on me." Craig announced suddenly. The two looked at each other then at Craig. "He's in a city somewhere I think, there was loud cars and sounds in the background." He scrunched his face in worry. Butters wouldn't be put down.

"You what Craig." He repeated looking him in the eyes now. Kenny hummed in thought before leaving. He had figured something out, it snapped in his brain. Kenny was going to visit a little city called Denver.

"I...I…none of your business Butters!" He snapped again and buried his face in his hands. He flipped the other off. He mumbled the answer into his arms.

"Say it again."

"I…" he mumbled again. Butters stared at him until he came up from the hiding spot. "I...I…I fucking love him okay!? Is that what you want from me!?" he finally exploded. Craig stood up harshly, knocking the blonde aside. "I said it now, what the hell else do you want!? Do you want me to tell you how much I fucked up? How I let him go!? Do you want me to tell how I didn't even care when he became distant. How I didn't say a _**goddamn thing!?**_" Craig yelled, clenching his fists so tight his bitten down nails bit into his palms. Butters looked at him in awe, he's never seen him express emotion let alone such intense feelings. "Maybe I should just hand my father a fucking knife then Butters!" He leaned his forehead to the wall, one arm above his head resting there. The blonde gasped softly when it hit him why the other was being so stressed. Not only was Tweek gone now but Craig was actually afraid of his father.

"…" Butters came over hesitantly. "My… My father tried to kill me when he caught me with Kenny. He actually did kill Kenny." Craig froze at the words, but didn't look at him. He was listening intently though. "I ended up hurting him real bad." There was sadness in his voice. "I was mad, he hurt my Kenneth and even thought I knew he would come back it felt like he wouldn't. My mother didn't say anything when I pushed him down the stairs. Our story is that he fell when yelling at me." Butters took a step closer and in a stronger voice continued. "I'm not saying you should hurt your father. But you shouldn't care what he thinks of you. These feelings make you human!" He was starting an impassioned speech, "You. Love. Tweek. Tweak. And there's no doubts in my minds that he loves you too!"

"He went to me Butters. He came to _me_." Craig realized with a soft whisper. "I asked about…his parents…" his eyes widened. "His parents. They haven't even contacted the police on this. Asked around. Nothing." He looked at Butters to see if he came to the same conclusion.

"Let me tell you a story. It's about a little boy and his sister…" Butters sat Craig down on the couch. Butters was one of the few who knew Emily. One of the few who knew what happened that day. One of the few who would never forget.

…

Kenny started to break into a run. He had figured it out. Tweek had gone to Denver! Now he only had to find out where. Thankfully he had a few strings ready to pull. "Damien." He stated simply and stood there for the Anti-Christ to come out. A flame popped out and out came the devil's son. Dressed in black from head to toe with matching hair and blood eyes.

"What." His voice had deepened to be normal sounding over the years.

"Remember that favor you owe me~?" Kenny smiled at him sweetly. Damien spat to the side and snorted. Of course he would. "Well I'm going to claim it. Tell me where Tweek Tweak is living in Denver." The demon boy glared at him. Kenny had brought him Pip, so this was the least he could do in return. Damien snorted once again.

"Fine." He snapped his fingers and looked at a book that appeared. He wrote something down, an address, and handed it to Kenny. The blonde took it eagerly from his hand. "I hate you Kenny."

"Love you to asshole!" the blonde grinned as he disappeared. He took off for his home and packed a night bag. This was going to be a long walk.

Kenny finally made it to Denver within a few days, though exhausted. He looked around for the right address. He saw some people on the corner and decided to ask for directions.

…

It was a very unsuccessful night. Tweek leaned on the brick wall, dark circles under his tired eyes. He had on skinny jeans and a cute top tonight. There was a boy who looked like he really didn't belong here wandering the street. His head kept looking around as if searching for something. Tweek stared at him as he came towards him. The boy next to him gave him a friendly nudge in indication he could take this one on. Tweek nodded and got up off the wall. The orange clad blonde froze a few feet away. The other was familiar. Tweek however, didn't recognize Kenny.

"Hey, you lookin' for a good boy?" he smirked a little. It didn't seem right on his face, so full of sorrow. Kenny stared with baby blue eyes at that voice.

"Tweek!?" the blonde exclaimed in shock. Tweek was on the street. Obviously selling himself. The other blonde paused and couldn't place him for the life of him. "What he fuck dude? What in the hell hap-" he didn't get to finish the sentence. Another adult pushed him to the side without a care.

"Move white trash." The random scowled deeply and walked past the group. Kenny had been pushed into the street. It seems his luck finally ran out. He was hit by a car and died on impact. The little paper with Tweek's address flew out of his hand and into the gutter. The wet gutter full of rain. It started to pour mercilessly now. Tweek covered his head and ran under the cover of the building.

"Shit!" He exclaimed "Fuck this I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." He said to the other boy and ran in the direction of his apartment. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. He had enough for now anyways.

Kenny died once again, this time landing in hell curtesy of Damien. He had been watching the blonde fail miserably in his attempts to get Tweek. Kenny spent his night wallowing in his failure before he could be sent to earth once again. He woke up in the morning in his bed, surprised to find his boyfriend there. Butters was sound asleep. It looked like he had stayed there all night in wait for him. The blonde let a small smile. There was nothing he could do for now anyways, not in the middle of the night. He hugged Butters close and fell asleep.

He could tell them tomorrow. And find out what happened with Craig.


	5. Monster you made me

**Last chapter:**

**He woke up in the morning in his bed, surprised to find his boyfriend there. Butters was sound asleep. It looked like he had stayed there all night in wait for him. The blonde let a small smile. There was nothing he could do for now anyways, not in the middle of the night. He hugged Butters close and fell asleep.**

**He could tell them tomorrow. And find out what happened with Craig.**

**Monster you made me**

Tweek sighed deeply. Who was that man? The blonde man had gone after he was pushed by the rude citizen. He looked in the mirror. His liner ran down his face, not only from the rain large drops. His stomach clenched painfully and he cried again. The blonde cried to himself, no one to help me. "I'm a monster. What am I doing?" he walked to the bathroom and washed the make-up off his face. "Selling my body like wh-whore… I'm not who I used to be." Tweek couldn't see what made him special anymore. "Yeah take a good look at me. See what I've become." Tweek turned the shower on hot. His bitter words hit his own ears. He wished his mother could hear him. And understand him. He wished she were awake to see him now.

"Look at me mother. The monster you made me…" he put a hand to the fogging mirror. "Never forget." He frowned. "Remember because they won't." his tone turned from bitter to defeat. "Why doesn't anyone miss me Emily?" he looked at his reflection, which of course had no answer for him. Only a sad face.

Craig couldn't believe what he had heard. He sat in shock going through it in his head. Tweek had a sister? Since when? He didn't understand. Tweek never told him this, any of it. How did Butters know? He was only left with more questions. Craig sat on his bed. Emily. He mulled the name over in his mind. He got up with determination. He grabbed his jacket and ran outside straight to Tweek's house. He saw the comatose woman on the couch. He walked up to her.

"Mrs. Tweak." He said sternly. She looked up at him with blank eyes. "Where is your son?" she didn't answer only smiled. "Are you hearing me?" he frowned. Is this what Tweek had to deal with? "Mrs. Tweek!" still nothing. She seemed not to care. There was still coffee spilt on the couch, the same cup sitting there while she wasted away. He made a frustrated sound and walked up the steps to Tweek's room. It looked like it always has. Minus the open raided drawers and fully made bed. He looked around for any sort of clue.

Craig found none and made his way back downstairs. He spotted pictures on the shelf. Curious, he went to look at them. None of them had real smiles. But one. It was Tweek, smiling brightly about the age of six. No, he furrowed his brow, Tweek didn't have Green eyes. He took the picture off the mantel and looked it over carefully. He popped out the picture. On the back it said "Emily" with a year on it. Out slipped a small folded up piece of paper. He opened it. It was Tweek's handwriting.

_Dear Emily,_

_I know you can't see this, since you're dead and all. But I thought I would write this anyways. I miss you. I don't know if mom and dad do too. Mom won't talk to me, she just sits there staring into space. I have to go to Craig for help. Remember Craig? We both liked his hair, we had a crush on him. You said he was the best boy ever, and I agreed. We always agreed on Craig didn't we? We might have fought a lot but we always agreed on him. Dad is never home anymore. He works at the coffee shop and even started to sleep there. I followed him once. He has a bedroom in the back with his things packed in bags. I wonder when he did that. I wish we could talk Emily. I wish you could talk to me. I don't want to be here anymore. When I grow up I'm moving to Denver! No one will find me there. I'm only staying here for Craig anyways._

_Love Tweek_

_Dear Emily_

_It's been a long time since I wrote to you. How are you doing? Is it fun in heaven? I know you're there. I wonder if Kenny could say hi to you for me. Have you seen him? He dies a lot. I tried asking Mom if he went to you and as usual she won't answer. I'm going into eighth grade soon and I don't know how much longer I can stand this. The teacher tried to make a parent-teacher conference over my grades. You know that didn't go well. Or at all. I made so many excuses she just dropped it finally. Craig and I have been getting distant. It makes me sad. I don't know what's wrong and he won't tell me. Please talk to me. I think I love Craig Tucker._

_Love Tweek_

_Dear Emily_

_He won't talk to me. He won't even look at me. What if he found out? He hates me now. I know he hates me now. His friends beat me up and he just stood there watching. I'm sorry Emily. I can't do it. I've tried and I can't. I'll see you soon._

_Love Tweek_

Craig stopped. What? 'I'll see you soon' he said. Did Tweek try to kill himself?

_Dear Emily_

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I scared you. That scared you didn't it? Lily said doing that to myself would scare those who love me. She's a nice nurse. She gave me coffee! Whatever that is. It soooooo good. I can't get enough! It takes me away from everything man!_

So this is when he was addicted to coffee. Craig read the rest of the babble which now included underpants gnomes. It was the last letter. Craig put the letters in his pocket. That was something else Tweek never told him. He didn't know his love as well as he thought he did. Craig's phone went off with a text.

**[Hey tucker. News from me. I saw Tweek, u aren't gonna like this meet me mine NOW]**

He rolled his eyes but what the hell. If he knew where Tweek was he would endure the poor blonde's house. Craig ran past the unresponsive mother, if she could be called that, and right to McCormick's house. He'd never been happier to see the two blondes. Kenny didn't know where to start.

"SO uh I pulled some strings." Strings meaning Damien "And I found Tweek. He's in Denver. The bad part of Denver and…" he coughed not sure how to say this. "He's…" he sighed. Kenny wasn't going to tell him this "Long story short I ended up hit by a car so I followed him home before Damien picked me up and he's sad. He doesn't think anyone misses him. He doesn't think you love him Craig."

"_What do you mean __**the bad part of Denver?**_" his tone went serious dark. The raven was going to get his answers. He gripped the front of his jacket when Kenny didn't answer "Tell me or I swear on Tweek you'll be having a nice trip down to Damien again." He threatened.

"Okay dude! Jeez! He's…" he gulped "Selling himself for rent money. Or I assume for rent money." Craig put him down.

"…What?"

"Like, on the corner dressed up kind of selling." Kenny backed away in case the other had a fit of anger and went through his the threat anyways. Craig processed this information.

"_When I grow up I'm moving to Denver! No one will find me there. I'm only staying here for Craig anyways."_

"_He doesn't think you love him Craig."_

"Shit." The noirette swore. How was he going to find way to Denver? His mother would never let him go. His father… He didn't want to think about his father. Craig winced. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't tell his father he was in love with Tweek Tweak and needing to go get him in Denver to tell him he loved him and get him back home.

He needed to do it before Tweek tried to kill himself again.

Craig gripped his hair tightly. _God why. Why did he have to send that text!?_


	6. Coffee Addiction

**Coffee Addiction**

_**WARNING! TRIGGERS, SELF HARM!**_

Tweek was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling. He and Craig had a really big fight over something stupid. In class they were discussing gay rights, and Clyde made an asshole comment. Of course many people started disagreeing and correcting him. Including Tweek, who frowned at him. The blonde thought back to earlier in that day. Craig had defended Clyde, as any god friend would but it made Tweek uncharacteristically mad. It had happened a lot lately that Craig would do something just to disagree with Tweek on the subject. The blonde boy didn't know he was only doing so to protect him from his father. That's when he started to be ignored and picked on. He still had bruises from the chubby jock.

The blonde was in a hole. No one cared about him anymore he'd only had Craig. And now he didn't have Craig anymore. Tweek sighed sadly and looked at the bathroom. His parents weren't anywhere near the state of helping him if he did this. It started with a few scratches. Just inside his elbow where no one would see. Tweek started wearing long sleeve. The blonde was picked on more. It seemed he just screamed 'punch me' now that he had admitted defeat to himself.

It became a habit. He picked it up every night. Every night doing a little more. That night was the last straw. Craig had just stood there! Stood there! Tweek's face was filled with angry tears as he ran into the bathroom as soon as he got home. Like any other day, he took the sharp razor. This wasn't like any other day. He slid the blade too far and too deep across his inner forearm. It hurt, it really hurt. But how else could he handle this? Tweek fell to the floor, sitting on the cold tile. He watched the blood drip down his arm. His hissed at the sting and made another to match on the other arm. The blonde would have to wear long sleeves tomorrow if he lived through this.

Red marks. He ran it slowly down the flesh, biting into it. The red filled and bubbled over his arm. Deep red. Dark red. Tweek started to panic. That hadn't happened before, never that much. His mind snapped to dark red. On another night. Tweek stopped slicing the porcelain flesh for a moment. He closed his eyes and put his head back crying. Full sobs racked his entire body. The eighth grader shook and stood up, running into his room. He looked around for his cell phone, crying. Oh god, what did he do? What he fuck did he do!? Tweek found it, almost dropping it from his slippery hand. He called the only one who could help him.

At the hospital the chocolate long haired nurse looked after a certain blonde. His arms were wrapped in bandages and there were tear stains on his cheeks. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't going to cut again. The kind nurse gave him a sweet soothing smile. "Here, it's all I can get for you while I'm in training." She handed him a large cup of sweet creamy coffee. The blonde eyed it warily. "Go on," she encouraged him and he took a sip. His eyes widened, the hazel shining brightly for once. He really liked it. He sat on the stark white hospital bed. "You can stay here awhile but then you have to go okay?" he nodded at her and drank most of the cup "Whoa slow down honey ha-ha," Her smile was bright and honest.

"Sorry Miss Lilly," The blonde managed a small smile. He sipped the cup with unnecessary sounds. It made the brunette giggle. She sat down next to him and brushed out his hair. The nurse had been acting as replacement mother for the boy for that entire week now. The blonde was slowly recovering. Each night from then on she brought him coffee, and brushed out his hair while she talked soft and soothing. Lilly talked about nothing and everything. She talked about her work; she talked to him about falling in love. She talked to her about falling for her best friend, the cutest guy she ever knew. He was such a dork, and so cliché. Tweek started to learn to smile again in her presence. It wasn't until he had to go back that he'd stopped smiling again.

"Promise me that you'll never do this again Tweek." The brunette gave him a serious worried motherly look. He put a hand on his chest in promise. "Good." She placed a kiss to his forehead holding the blonde locks back. Tweek grinned stupidly before going to leave. The blonde stopped and turned back to her to thank her, but she was already gone. He felt the frown start, but held it off until he turned back. Tweek walked all the way back home. Nothing was different.

The blonde spent two hours cleaning the dried blood from the tiles in the bathroom. It was fast how his mood changed. He wouldn't see Lilly probably ever again. He'd promised not to do anything like that ever again and he never got hospital sick. Not that he could afford it anyways. A rare sight caught his eye as the teen carried the trash bag. His father was sitting at the breakfast counter reading a paper and drinking coffee. He'd never come home before. The brown haired man paid him no mind. The blonde took out the garbage and when he came back in the adult was gone, it made him question if the man had even actually been there. The only evidence was the still hot cup of coffee sitting with an abandoned newspaper. Tweek eyed the cup before pouring it out. He could make his own now after all. Lilly was nice enough to teach him.

The blonde came back to school the following Monday. Not many people noticed he had been gone for a full school week. Craig noticed however, and asked the blonde about it. Tweek of course shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Craig didn't know any better until many years later when he found and read the notes that Tweek wrote and hid in the photograph.

Tweek sat alone at lunch, until the blue chullo boy started to join him. Neither knew when it happened. They had just gotten used to the other. They formed an unsteady friendship. Tweek started to drink the coffee daily, and then more, and then more, until he became addicted. Every cup he drank was like seeing the motherly nurse again. It made him, if only for a second, feel he had a real mother again.

Mothers should always be there. So should fathers. So why didn't Craig's? The real reason he caused the issues with Tweek was his ginger haired old man. He may be overweight but he really packed a punch when he wanted. And he certainly wanted…

To be continued…


	7. Last Night

**Last chapter:**

**He couldn't tell his father he was in love with Tweek Tweak and needing to go get him in Denver to tell him he loved him and get him back home.**

**He needed to do it before Tweek tried to kill himself again.**

**Craig gripped his hair tightly. **_**God why. Why did he have to send that text!?**_

_**(AN: so I realized… I've never posted a lemon with creek! Well it's about time I did! Chapter contains some juicy getting on!)**_

_**Last Night**_

Tweek groaned in slight pain. He was sore everywhere, last night had been rough on his body. The blonde didn't even remember much. He had grown a bond with the other blonde boy on the corner, Bradley was his name. They'd shared a bottle of something clear, most likely vodka or tequila. He remembers dazedly another man, with black hair. He recalled they did something. Did he ask the other to kiss him?

Tweek cracked open his eyes, according to his body he had taken this man home with him. It wasn't a good idea to take home clients when he was drunk, in fact it was probably the worst idea to do. He remembered Bradley telling him this last night. The blonde made another sound of discomfort and rolled over. Tweek's arm lay across something soft and warm. The man was still here?

His eyes shot open fully and suddenly awake from the panic of a stranger still being here in the bed with him. Tweek sat up to look. This man was evenly toned, not quite pale but not really tan either. His muscles were to die for, it was no wonder he'd let him come with to his house even drunk. The man was a real piece of meat. Shining ebony locks frame viewed the culprit of his sore lower. Tweek shivered a little, wishing he could recall exactly _how_. His half-awake mind didn't register what he was seeing, or rather who. Slim chiseled chest, soft almost smiling face. Long black hair to match the carpet. Blue eyes caught his attention as they slowly focused on the room and then him. After a few moments the man jumped into a sitting position. There was panic written on his face. "Uh T-Tweek?" the blonde stared, apparently he knew his name. Tweek rubbed his eyes tiredly and lay back down on the bed.

The other was watching him expectantly. Tweek let out an annoyed sound and looked at him again. He was more awake now. The blonde stopped in full shock. He realized who the man in his bed was.

It was Craig.

_**Earlier**_

Craig sat, not even touching his food, playing with it on his plate. His mother noticed but didn't comment. His father didn't notice at all. His sister noticed. Ruby kept giving him odd looks during dinner, and when it was over she dragged him up to her room. She shoved him to the bean bag chair and ordered him to sit. In this state, he didn't even flip her off. Craig sat in the cloth covered beads staring at her. Ruby huffed. "Spill it." She demanded. The older didn't move, still stuck in his brain. "Craig Tucker you will tell me what the fucks wrong with you right now!" she slapped him. Craig glared at her.

"It's none of your business Rubes." The angry tone died down half way through the sentence and he even used her old nickname. The little sister was freaking out internally. Her brother was acting so much different today. Sort of like when he'd hang around his blonde friend. She got an idea.

"Is it the blonde kid? I haven't seen him around lately. Did he stop hanging out with you?" The expression he quickly tried to cover was her answer. "What? Why did he stop hanging out with you? I thought you were his only friend." The sister sat next to him, on the second bean bag chair. Craig didn't reply, looking to the side. "Are you going to tell me or will I have to-" Ruby was interrupted with her brother bursting it all out. It had been hard to keep in in front of the sibling. Thankfully his voice wasn't so loud that they're father heard. Or so the thought. Ruby listened to him explain everything.

"You love him." She observed. Craig nodded. "So go get him you fucking idiot!" she shouted and stood up; pointing in his face. "You know he's in Denver! Don't stop until you have him!" she stomped to her dresser and pulled out a secret panel in the drawer. She tossed something at him. He caught it on reflex.

"Rubes what? This is your-"

"Use it." He opened his mouth to argue "I don't care. This is more important. Use it and find him you asshole!" the sister crossed her arms with the final tone. He shook his head and pocketed the sock full of money. Craig went to the door to leave and looked back at her. She gave him the look right back, 'I love you,' it was a look only two siblings so close could determine. He nodded and opened the door to run smack into a large ginger man. His father. And he was frowning. Ruby's entire body stiffened up and she back up slowly to the far side of the room. Craig looked at her then his dad before stepping out and closing her door, locking it. She wouldn't be the victim tonight if he had anything to say about it.

The large man started yelling so loud that his ears rang. Craig winced catching a few choice words he was called. He wasn't throwing hits just yet. The ebony teen made his way to his room, all the while being ragged on. It was only when he pulled out the bag that he started to get violent. The ginger man struck hard and fast, the first hitting his side. Craig bent over as the air escaped his lungs. "Fuck!" he swore as fists hammered into his body. He was certainly going to have marks. He heard his mother moving downstairs. She was so oblivious. She wouldn't be anymore. Craig slipped out from under his grasp and ran downstairs into the kitchen. His mother dropped a dish; it fell and broke into pieces on the floor with a satisfying smash. Her son stopped, enough time to show off the lovely dark circle forming around him eye. Her husband came behind him, grabbed his hair, and flung him to the wall.

She was stunned, standing there with her mouth open. Nothing she could do now. While he wailed on him she suddenly screamed and intervened. The angry man dropped him to the floor where he could finally breathe. Craig hadn't even realized the other was choking him in the midst of it all. They started a heated argument that caught even the neighbor's attention. More things were thrown and crashed; most of the dishes were broken now. Ruby stayed in her room, but didn't miss looking out her window in time to spot her brother's hatless head leaving. She could see the marks from up here. Ruby winced in pity. "Good luck," she whispered. The other looked up at her window as if he'd heard and after a few moments turned away and left. He'd said the same thing to her when she said it.

Craig didn't look back again.

Ten minutes later he was at the McCormick's door. Kenny answered. "What?" he snapped; obviously in the middle of something. His eyes widened. He knew those marks well. Kenny's mouth snapped shut and he took on a serious tone. He didn't ask the other in, but came inside the house. Kenny grabbed a few things and handed them to Craig, including keys. "Take the truck. There's enough gas." The blonde grabbed his arm when he turned to leave. "Don't die."

Craig drove to Denver. There hadn't been enough gas. He texted Kenny the address the truck was left at. His mind wasn't on much other than Tweek. He searched the streets until he saw two blondes on the corner. They were laughing and bubbly. Something about the short one caught his eye. He made his way over, overhearing them slurring.

"A-ahhaha! This is really good Bradley!" the one blonde complimented. Bradley was smiling back, obviously not as drunk. There was an almost empty bottle near the two.

"It really is Tweek." He high fived him when prompted. Craig stopped. Tweek? He'd found him! He came up to them.

"Tweek?" he questioned. The blonde turned. Sure enough, it was him. Bright eyes shining with drunkenness. He didn't recognize the ebony haired teen.

"That's me!~" Tweek hugged him "You're c-cute!" he hiccupped. Bradley shook his head in disapproval. This was an amateur mistake. Craig held him up; else he might fall flat on his face. Tweek giggled and tugged on his jacket "Hey, hey you. Take me home. I'll make it worth your while~" the tone sounded stupid and less seductive when his brain wasn't right. Craig frowned and picked him up with ease. He hadn't been this light before had he? Craig carried him despite Bradley's warning to him. Tweek was hitting on him the entire way there. The ebony teen's body was aching from the abuse but he continued anyways. He got directions from the drunk as he pointed. They eventually made it back.

Craig placed the blonde on the couch where he giggled once more and offered for him to stay. Craig stared. If he stayed, then he could talk to Tweek when he was coherent. The blonde was having the time of his life. "You look like-like –hic- like someone who's hot!" he sighed. He had been hoping to be recognized. Tweek started stripping down. "C'mere and kiss me!" he really shouldn't. So why were his feet bringing him closer? The taller boy was relieved that his blonde crush was alive. The words were enticing him. He knew they weren't really for him. Was it okay to pretend they were?

Craig kissed him. His whole body lit in sparks and flames. Something dangerous licked his emotions and pushed him forward. Craig considered himself having a concussion for actually doing this. Their lips met and moved on their own accord. The blonde was feeling the same effects. He moaned into Craig's mouth and melted in his hands. Craig wrapped his arms around the too-skinny teen. He brought Tweek into his body and pressed tightly. Fuck his bruises, fuck his conscious, and fuck that the other was drunk. He kept kissing, and kissing. Lips moved together as Tweek pulled on his bottom lip. His tongue tasted like the cheap alcohol he drank. All morals went out the window in that moment as the drunk blonde moaned out his name. He didn't know it was Craig, only that he wanted it to be. The ebony picked him up once again and carried him to his bedroom, where he tossed him on the bed. Nothing mattered but Tweek Tweak under him and moaning his name. It felt surreal. The raven stripped off his shirt and jeans. Tweek had trouble with the button so Craig happily tugged off his pants as well.

He held him close as they made out messily. The fire in the pit of his stomach burned brightly. Craig ran his hands down his sides and brought them back up to play. Tweek gripped his shoulders and let him do anything. He wrapped his legs around the other. Craig brought his clothed hips down, rolling against the blonde's. He made a small sound and held tighter. The taller caught Tweek's mouth and rolled his hips more and more grinding down on the growing erection. "A-ah! Craig!" he arched up into the motions. Tweek's face was flushed red as he imagined the man over him. His whole heart swelled up and beat faster as Craig hooked his thumbs in the remaining underwear and pulled them down. He left it hanging around his ankles and pulled off his own. The midst of passion contained no relevant thoughts other than 'Tweek, Tweek Tweek,' and 'Craig, Craig, Craig,'

The noirette kissed down his heaving body. He kissed the standing up tip and enjoyed the soft mewl it created. He hadn't thought tonight would have led to this. Craig pulled away to search the night stand drawers. He found what he was looking for. The ebony teen poured the cool lotion on his fingers and looked at Tweek. The blonde was panting and ready for whatever he was planning. He lifted his hips slightly in thought of it even. Craig slipped a lubed finger in between warm pale cheeks and pressed to the ring of pink muscle. The blonde's breath hitched as he slid it in slowly. He wasn't very tight, indicating he'd done this before. Craig didn't care in that moment. He slipped in a second and received a moan. The fingers felt quite nice, pressing to his walls. The ebony teen stretched out his walls a little and slid the digits in and out. Tweek was letting out small cute sounds as his body was prepared.

Craig had enough. He pulled out the fingers and rested himself between Tweek's legs. Said legs automatically took place around his waist. The taller teen leaned in and captured his mouth before pushing in in one go. Craig moaned at the sudden heat clamping around him. Tweek gasped and bucked up in surprise. His length was stretching him further than he'd ever been. The blonde threw his head back and let out a strangled moan of Craig's name. The ebony teen moaned right back as he pulled out and pushed back in. Craig kept up a steady pace, the flames itching around his insides at every push, sound, and feeling. Tweek's body was on fire as well, each hit into him making lightning shoot up his spine. Sex never felt so good before! "Ahh! O-ohhh God-" he panted "C-Craig! Craig!" his pounding got faster and harder. The bed creaked with every thrust he gave.

"Fuck Tweek," Craig grunted and dove in deeper. The other reacted immediately with a large buck and scream.

"_AHH! T-there do that again!_ _Ohh please!_" Tweek yelled out and moved up with every thrust to make it deep and hard trying to hit that spot again. It took a few tries but once Craig found it the blonde didn't shut up once. Hot moans let loose in his ears as they climbed up and up higher into the peak or bliss. Tweek was clawing at Craig's back harshly as he slammed hard and fast into him. The blonde was thoroughly enjoying the abuse of his inner walls as he was felt the tightening heat pool. The taller teen grabbed the untouched dick in between them and stroked it in time to his movements. It wasn't long before the blonde was exploding and leaving a mess on their chests. Tweek bit into Craig's shoulder and he couldn't see anymore it was so good. The sudden clamp around his own length made Craig release into the hot body writhing under him.

"_Tweek!"_ He moaned out and kept a few slow thrusts; riding out the wave of pleasure. The blonde was trying to catch his breath, and fell onto the bed, arms spread out. His half lidded-eyes were already falling into an exhausted sleep. Craig pulled out and they both gave a soft moan at the feeling. The ebony teen laid down next his lover. Tweek turned to his side and grabbed him to sleep with. His blonde hair stuck to some spots on his forehead. Craig smiled at noticing this. "I love you Tweek," he wondered if the other heard it before he'd fallen asleep. The evening out of the rise and falling of his chest calmed the other. Craig stared at the ceiling. He really had a knack for fucking things up didn't he? He'd come here to bring Tweek home, not fuck him senseless while he was drunk. He ran his hands through his hair. Those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep, arms around the love of his life.


	8. Living on a prayer

**Last chapter:**

**He really had a knack for fucking things up didn't he? He'd come here to bring Tweek home, not fuck him senseless while he was drunk. He ran his hands through his hair. Those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep, arms around the love of his life. **

**Livin' on a prayer.**

"C…Craig?" Tweek scooted back in shock. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. Yeah that was it, he was too hungry or drugged or- who the hell was he kidding? The blonde stared at him in the heavy silence. The ebony teen was coated in marks though he couldn't determine if they were from him or not. The black certainly wasn't. Craig was looking at him unsure what to do either. He looked really guilty though.

"T-Tweek… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean… I _did_ but I…how do I say this?" He ran his hands through his messy dirt locks. The blonde didn't know what to do. After a few more silent moments he stood up and grabbed some clothes.

"I need a shower." His response was uncaring with a darker tone. He had a lot to think about right now. He locked the bathroom door as he went in. Tweek dropped the clothes to the floor and leaned on the vanity. He was out of breath now, emotions welled up inside him. Was he just used? Why was Craig here? He had used him like he was a…Tweek shook his head. He started the shower, turned far too hot and stepped in. He rested his head on the stained tiles and closed his eyes. Tears ran down his face as he battled in his mind. He didn't really shower, since there weren't any soaps in there. He came out soaking wet and in his unwashed clothes. He couldn't afford the Laundromat. Tweek stopped when he saw Craig waiting for him.

Craig sighed sadly and picked up his clothes; putting them on. And sat there waiting for Craig. "Please. Just listen." Tweek clenched his jaw but didn't move away. "Look, I… I didn't mean for that to happen while you weren't in a right state of mind. Honestly I don't think I was either." He snorted cynically. "I.. told my father I was gay. More or less. He heard me talking to Ruby…" he winced at the memory. "I've talked to so many people recently. It's odd. I've even talked to Butters." Tweek's face changed at this fact.

"_What did he tell you?_" The blonde's eyes narrowed at Craig.

"I know." Craig watched the anger flicker out to fear before it was covered again. "It's okay Tweek," his voice softened. "It's all okay. I.. know why you left." He looked down to his lap.

"What!? Then w-why the hell aa-are you ghn-h-h-h-ere!?" Tweek exploded and yelled, tugging his hair hard. The wet strands stuck to his face as he shook hard. "You should have never come here-"

"No, I shouldn't have," he whispered. Tweek ignored him.

"There's nothing for you here Craigfer Tucker. You got what you wanted! Are you happy now that you've-"

"I love you." Craig wasn't looking at him. Tweek stopped mid-sentence. Had he just heard right? "I.. I'm sorry Tweek," Craig looked up at him, meeting the hazel eyes. Emotions ran rampant in both their eyes: longing, regret, want, need, sadness.

"You…what?" The blonde deflated like a balloon. It lasted a few moment before he went off again, angry tears coming heavy. "You what!? What the fuck Craig!? You think you can just say something like that when you don't mean it!" The blonde came closer to the boy on the bed.

"Tweek, listen to me. _I. Love. You._" The raven took his head in his hands and cupped his cheeks gently. "I mean it. Every word. But Tweek you never told me about any of it. About your sister, about that nurse about…about you…" he swallowed the thick lump in his throat "About you cutting yourself." Craig was waiting for a response. Tweek was looking more defeated at every word. "And I want to ask you. Why?"

"Because C-Craig. Because I…" his voice cracked. Tweek wasn't angry anymore. "Because you don't love me. Because she doesn't and he doesn't and… no one does." He and she. Those were his parents.

"So I'll love you enough for all of them." Craig replied. "Tweek I was…" he hesitated. Craig was actually going to say this. "I was scared." It was barely a whisper. It was almost not caught. Tweek looked at his steel blue eyes and saw only truth. "My father. He gave me these bruises." The blonde's eyes widened in realization. "When I first started to fall for you Tweek I…I let it slip. He wasn't happy that I liked men. That's when I started avoiding you. So he wouldn't…" Craig looked away biting his lip. He didn't like thinking about these things. It made him feel.

"Craig." He looked up "Did you even notice I was gone?" the blonde looked so sad "Did anyone?"

"Yes Tweek. I looked everywhere for you. I wouldn't give up. You don't know how much I pressured Butters into telling me. To his credit he never did until I told him I love you." Oh great, now he was crying too. He brought his face towards Tweek's. "Last night. It was a mistake to take advantage of you but I will never regret showing you how much I love you stupid blonde face. And your freckles. And your skinny body that really needs to eat more. And your heart." He left his hand on the other's chest.

"I…I…" the blonde's heart was beating like a drum. "Craig. I love you." Tweek finally managed to spurt out. "I've always loved you." The tears were pouring like some poorly written romantic angst story. "I.. want to go home." He looked at Craig in desperation. "But where is home? Your father beats you. My parents are lifeless…"

"Home is wherever you are Tweek. We can make it in this town. I promise." He kissed him on the nose. The blonde gave him an unsure look. "I'll get a job here. I can transfer some funds I've saved up plus what Ruby gave me. It's okay Tweek. Take my hand, and we'll make it."

"You swear?" he took Craig's hand in his own.

"I swear." He smiled a little at the cheesy line. Craig lit up as his boyfriend's expression. "One more thing Tweek. I… " Craig brought their lips together in a kiss. Gentle yet fierce as it took away their breath.

"I missed you."

**(AN: possibly the last chapter? Review if you want an epilogue though and I'd gladly write it, including what happens back at south park and with bunny. Also I'm currently taking story requests, so go ahead and ask, pretty pretty pretty please. I haven't gotten ANY ;; )**


	9. Epilogue

**Last chapter:**

**Craig lit up as his boyfriend's expression. "One more thing Tweek. I… " Craig brought their lips together in a kiss. Gentle yet fierce as it took away their breath.**

"**I missed you."**

**Epilogue**

Tweek came back in the door, closing and locking it again with a click. He placed a plastic bag on the counter and jumped as strong arms wrapped around his waist. They pulled him closer into a big hug. "Welcome back~" a soft deep voice said into his ear. The blonde relaxed in the arms and turned around. He smiled sweetly at the other. Tweek pressed his lips to Craig's. "How did it go?"

"They liked me, they'll call soon." Tweek announced with a nervous glint in his eyes. He was really worrying about his job interview even though it went smoothly. The ebony teen twirled him around with a big grin. Tweek laughed and went with it. Craig pulled him back in for another kiss.

"I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do," Craig was back to his used monotone, but the blonde was used to finding the emotion in it. "I'll have to reward you later," he winked and moved to put the items in the bag away. "Especially since you've gained a little," he eyed the blonde's waist, it was looking more normal and less 'I-can-count-your-ribs'. Tweek turned pink and looked away biting his lip.

_They had accomplished a lot in the past months including getting Tweek down to three cups of coffee a day. He hardly stuttered anymore, though the shaking persisted sometimes. Craig had moved in with Tweek and paid half his rent. He no longer talked to Bradley on the corner, nor joined him in earning money there. Craig got a job fairly quickly as an assistant/intern at a local office who hired with no experience. Tweek had applied for a manager's job at a coffee shop since he had years of work at Tweek Bros. It was looking finally hopeful for the two lovers. _

Someone knocked on the door making them jump out of their thoughts. Craig answered and got his blue chullo thrown into his face. Ruby strutted into the apartment like she owned it with a smirk.

_Craig had of course told his little sister first. She was ecstatic and wanted to see the place first and hear all details of everything. Craig was more than happy to announce to her that Tweek loved him back, and that he had secretly thrown away all of his razors. He gave out the apartment address to her thinking she wouldn't tell anyone. His bruises were going away and so was his father. To jail. Ruby testified and so did his mother._

She went straight to Tweek with a hug. At the door there were many more than just Ruby Tucker. Clyde waved shyly next to Token. The brunette teen looked a bit out of place next to him. Craig put his hat on; Tweek grinned at him for it. He rolled his eyes and let the two in. Behind was Butters who ran in when the door was clear to tackle the blonde into a hug. He fell over with a small thud as the tiny blondes chatted excitedly. Behind him and now leaning on the frame was Kenny. It was a miracle he hadn't been killed again. He was holding something wrapped up. He came in and after making sure they weren't looking he hugged Craig really quick. He let a small smile slip for a second in appreciation. The tall poor blonde moved out of the way to close the door. It seems everyone came.

"I didn't think you'd share where we lived with the whole town Rubes." He commented to his sister, who was raiding their soda stash. She flipped him off grinning. Craig shook his head and sat in the living room. Butters had been talking Tweek's ear off. Kenny handed the tiny blonde the gift to give to Tweek.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Ken!" he shoved it into Tweek's arms. He gave a confused look back before Butters motioned to open it. Craig sat next to Tweek and pulled him into his lap as the blonde removed the green paper. Token and Clyde were sitting silently and a tad awkward. The blonde on his lap got it unwrapped and stared wide-eyed. There were picture frames inside, one with their gang (Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde) from years ago at Shakey's Pizza. Another with just Tweek and Craig; taken when they weren't watching. A final one with Emily. It was the picture from the shelf that had hidden his letters. The blonde looked at Butters and glomped him in a hug. He couldn't even speak.

_Everyone visited for hours, Kenny gave Craig a hard time about leaving the truck on the road. H got a middle finger in response. Token and Clyde left first, after Clyde finally broke down and hugged the hell out of Craig. Surprisingly he actually hugged back. For a minute. Clyde held onto him for about ten. They left to head back to South Park. Kenny took Butters home when the tiny blonde had fallen asleep. The night before he'd been up all night worrying about how they were doing. Kenny carried him out. Ruby was the last to leave, hours later. With his hat back Craig looked more like himself. He acted more like himself as well, though when Tweek was near him he melted like putty._

_**Hours later…**_

"_Ah!_ Craig- faster!" a tiny blonde arched clean off the bed. His legs were wrapped around the tall teen's waist tightly and his stubby nails made claws down his shoulders and back. Ebony hair stuck up like his boyfriend's and the bed creeked loudly with each motion. The frame protested the beg as the pacing went faster. Craig slid easily pushing in and out of the blonde attached to him. He obliged every wish and command of this little emotional teen. Both panted harshly at the momentum. Even after a round they weren't tired, happily going for more. Tweek was extremely energetic when it came to this. Craig changed him angle and hit his prostate, making the other see stars. He cried out in bliss to show that fact and met every thrust down with a roll of his hips. Craig caught his open lips and they battled tongues for dominance; Craig winning. Pants and moans echoed in the room as their motions became more erratic.

Tweek bucked up hard into him with a loud swear, he was too far gone and couldn't form much of anything let alone a warning. He came on their chests and yelled his lover's name as he was filled for the second time that night. Craig stayed in him as he kissed down his neck and chest and ran his hands all over the other's body. "I love you Tweek," his leaned towards him for a sweet kiss. The blonde moaned as he pulled out. His eyes were almost fully lidded.

"I love you too Craig," it was hardly a whisper of a breath, his body finally subjecting to sleep. Two rounds had been too much for the tiny body. He'd eventually build up a tolerance for longer and more rounds when he was fully nourished and healthy. Craig got up for a minute to grab a washrag and clean them up before tucking them in. He ran his hands through the spiking sun colored locks. Craig gave a peaceful sigh and fell asleep spooning the blonde.

_It was quiet. The small Denver apartment was quiet. Not a sound other than the breath of two teens sleeping in peace. Breathing deep in the haze of a loving atmosphere. A full cup of coffee sat on spilt on the floor. The blonde hadn't drank a sip even. The two teens were in all but one of the portraits sitting on the dresser. They were full of smiles. A day with their friends, when they had been truly happy. A stolen moment between them caught on camera before even they knew it was there. And a picture of a sister, who's face lit up a room. They were real smiles, all of them. Reaching into their eyes and shining like no other feeling. There would be only those over the years. No more fake smiles. It had been over ten years since the last photo was taken. With an expression Craig Tucker was slightly jealous of. He could never show so much emotion in one expression. The blonde was very different when all alone. He wasn't cynical anymore, he wasn't paranoid, or afraid. Not of most things anyways. It was a side he shared with Craig, and Craig alone. The blonde stirred in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He looked at the other teen, holding him safe and warm. He let a true smile grace his lips._

"Dear Emily," he whispered "I have Craig, you're probably feeling a little jealous. Or maybe you aren't. I know you want us to be the happiest we can be. I won't do anything stupid again, I promise. Like last time. You know that one. I think I saw you then, if only for a s-second. You smiled so brightly and said to come back later. Unless I imagined that. I don't think I did." He smiled a little and looked at her picture. "This is the last letter I'll write you." He looked back at Craig, "I don't need to talk anymore, and I've found someone else who will listen. I found someone else who will love me someone… who would miss me." Tweek kissed Craig's cheek silently and faced him; curling up into his arms. He closed his eyes and felt the tug of sleep pull him. A soft almost not there sound finished his verbal letter.

"Love, Tweek."


End file.
